Buisness Trip
by Rainbowww
Summary: Phil heads off on a buisness trip, but forgets to tell Dan due to a fight about their rent, What would Dan do? PHAN!


Phil yawned as he turned over on to his side. He considered sleeping on the floor, wondering if it would be cooler and gentler to his sore back than the horrid, stiff and cheap hotel bed he'd been sleeping on for the past 5 nights. Phil groaned as beads of sweat ran down his body, caused by the unnaturally high 40degree C heat his body wasn't used to. The heat made it even harder for Phil to fall asleep.  
His mind wandered to the thought of his beautiful brown-haired boyfriend, Dan. He wished Dan was with him now, having fun at the karaoke at the restaurant across from his complex, the very restaurant that had been keeping him awake with their awful singing.

Just as Phil's eyes drift closed as he imagines Dan's soft, sweet lips against his own, there was a slight knock on the door.  
"Phillip Lester, are you awake?" A soft voice called rather quietly, not wanting to wake Phil if he was asleep  
Phil would instantly recognise the voice if his brain wasn't so tired and half-asleep. He let out a long groan letting the man on the other side of the door know that yes, he is awake, as he cuddled Lion to his chest.

Just as Phil was on the urge of finally falling asleep, he heard the lock click and felt a small figure lay beside him. Phil attempted to push the boy away, thinking it was a stranger trying to get into his pants. His brain didn't process that him and reception were the only ones with the key.

"Get the fuck off, I'm fucking taken" Phil growled, wishing it was his Danny-boy laying there instead of a complete stranger.  
"Shh Phil, it's me" Phil's eyes opened as wide as his tired mind would allow, his eyes flickering in hope as he blushed slightly.  
"D-Dan is that really you?"  
Dan nodded as he pulled his loving boyfriend to his chest, holding on for dear life like if he didn't, Phil would disappear.  
"I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could, why didn't you tell me you had a business trip to go on?" Dan cooed.

"C-Cause I thought you hated me after that fight" Phil whispered, cuddling into Dan's chest despite the searing heat, just happy to see his boyfriend again.

"Of course not! I love you, we were just under a lot of stress from work is all" Dan rested his hand against Phil's forehead as he felt how hot and sticky Phil was despite him laying completely naked on top of the covers with the window wide open.

"Come on Hun, let's go for a swim to cool you down" Dan whispered as he picked up his half-asleep boyfriend into his arms, carrying him to the lift after wrapping a towel around him to conceal his nakedness.

"Mkay" Phil replied, his head resting on Dan's shoulder. He didn't protest as he just wanted to be with his Danny boy. Phil winced slightly due to the sun burn on his back

"Hun how did you get burnt like this?" Dan whispered, concerned for his lover. He enters the lift placing a gentle kiss on Phil's cheek.

"Forgot the sun cream" Phil blushed, feeling like a bit of a child for forgetting, he didn't mind though because he loved it when Dan showed he cared.

Phil felt his stomach go a little funny the way it does every time the lift slows down. It reminds him of home and the many times they had made out in the lift to their apartment. Phil giggled at the memory as Dan carried him out the lift into the pool area. Dan laid Phil down on a sunbed kissing his sweaty forehead sweetly before undressing. Phil smiled enjoying the sight before he was picked up and playfully thrown into the pool.

Phil got to his feet and grabbed Dan's ankle, pulling him into the pool and into his arms. Phil caught Dan wrapping his arms around him.

"Hun its 1am we got to be quiet" Phil chuckles childishly, Dan was glad that Phil's childish ways had not changed as the men had grown up.  
Dan lifted Phil's legs wrapping them around his own torso as he laid on his back, acting a bit like a bed for Phil. He swept the hair from Phil's eyes lovingly as Phil placed a gentle kiss on Dan's neck.

"I love you Hun" Phil whispered happily, smiling like a buffoon so very in love  
"I love you too Philbear, more than you will ever know" Dan replied, nuzzling Phil's nose to his.

"Wait there Danny" Phil said. He got out the pool and got half way to the nearest inflatable-selling shop. He ran back and wrapped a towel around him, a deep, cute, blush on his face.

Considering it was early hours of the morning the shop was closed, but due to the incredibly good quality of CCTV, the owner felt safe leaving already-blown up inflatables out for the night. Phil picked out the biggest lilo he could find, wanting his Danny boy to be as comfy as possibly, and left a note in view of one of the cameras. He thought it was only fair he paid €5 more than the price, due to the hassle he had most probably caused.

'I shall pay you €16 in the morning my room number is 404  
Mr P Lester"  
Phil ran back to his beloved boyfriend. He crawled on to the lilo and lay on his back, reaching out for Dan to lay with him.

"Come curl up with me Hun" Phil whispered seductively, taking Dan's hand and kissing it.

Dan giggles, climbing on top of his Pillion placing kisses all the way from his lips to his growing member, not leaving out Phil's tigglish spots. Phil shivers in delight as he grows harder by the minute, slightly shocking Dan. Phil chuckled, sitting up to reach his lovers ear. He kissed it sweetly before whispering bacteria in a sexy American accent. He could feel the younger man shiver in delight as he nibbled on his ear.

"Mmm Phil you sure know how to turn me on" Dan moaned in delight as he snuggled into the raven-haired boy's chest. Dan motioned for Phil to lay his head back so he could run his hands through his raven hair.

"I've missed you so much" Phil whispered cutely, a tear ran down his cheek. Dan wiped the tear away stroking Phil's hair.

"Please don't cry Hun, it's my fault for letting you think I hated you in the first place. I would never hate you I love you way too much, and you know I hate these business trips as much as you do, if not more. It's so hard not seeing my Pillion for days" Dan whispered, turning around so his boyfriend lay on top of him. Phil was so comfy he was incredibly close to falling asleep  
"Mmm I know I just hate not seeing you. I love you Dan" Phil whispered tiredly, trying not to fall asleep as Dan had just got there.  
"I love you too, Phil, now get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere" Dan replied, wetting his hands and rubbing them soothingly over Phil's back to help him sleep and keep him cool.  
Phil finally let his eyes slide closed as he fell asleep; feeling safe knowing his boyfriend is there and won't leave him again. Dan stayed up watching over Phil protectively in cause of a nightmare, but watching his sleeping lover made himself even sleepier, as well as the jet lag.  
Not before long, both boys were fast asleep nestled in each other's arms lovingly. When the rest of the hotel woke in the morning, some hated the sight of the two lovers asleep in the middle of the pool curled up in each other's arms, but most people adored then. Hence how the phan fandom was born.


End file.
